


The rise of the new star

by Effystar



Category: None - Fandom
Genre: Big Break, Film Star - Freeform, Other, Random - Freeform, Story, film set
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-07
Updated: 2013-03-10
Packaged: 2017-12-04 14:20:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,627
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/711678
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Effystar/pseuds/Effystar
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I wrote this story for my friend @Carmenndarling its her story.</p>
<p>no fandoms</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

The sun shone through the gap in the curtains in her bedroom, lighting up the entire room like it was the Fourth of July, she dragged her arm over her eyes trying to block out the sun.

Carmen had lived in LA for 2 months and was trying to find acting work anywhere, but of course as her mother warned 'everyone comes to LA for their big break'.

2 months of dead end jobs, 2 months of waitressing just to pay her bills, trying to get that break everyone speaks of.

Her phone buzzed on the nightstand, she let out a groan as she picked up "hello?"

"Miss Harrison? We have a job for you, the person pulled out at the last minute due to a sickness, we need you on location in the Malibu hills in 30 mins" the voice waited for some response. 

30 minutes clearly her agent was on crack, they know at this time it would take her at least 20 minutes to get out of LA. Finally her brain let her speak "30 mins? That's physically impossible, you guys know where I live" she dragged her legs out of the bed rubbing the sleep out of her eyes. 

"Well then Ms. Harrison I suggest you speed! This could be the break you keep going on about, this is a A-list film and the supporting actress just pulled out. If I were you I would be in my car right now" .

She stretched throwing on the clothes she found draped around her room and headed for the door "I'm on my way" she finally responded placing her phone back in her pocket and starting her car, well I guess I won't be going to work today she thought as she looked at the clock in her car as she pulled onto the 101 freeway. 

The movie set was a mess, how we're they supposed to stick to schedule when there supporting actress just calls a sick day on there first day, David was running around like a headless chicken, a radio headset blaring in one ear an his phone stuck to his other, trying to find a replacement, at this point he was just trying to keep the director happy.

"David, where are we at on the replacement" the radio crackled in his ear

He sighed "en route, ETA 30 mins sir, are we completely set up for first shots?" He lied through his teeth, hoping his casting contact hadn't lied about this "hidden gem of an actress". He heard the other PA's bickering over the radio's over who got to work with Mr. Hemsworth. "Guys come on let's at least use the radio's for work" David wished he didn't sound so bossy over the radio as he walked towards the sets entrance and awaited the actress.

Speeding didn't even begin to explain what Carmen was doing, her eyes were darting around for any cops, hoping to dear god she didn't get pulled over, the exit for Malibu finally arrived and she pulled off the freeway. Her mind was racing... Working with a A-list celebrity, she started listing of all the people she wanted to work with in her head, as her phone buzzed, work calling to see where she was, she made sure to let it ring through to voicemail.

She had about 5 minutes to make it to set and she was 10 minutes out, she let out a groan 'stupid Los Angeles traffic' she thought . She grabbed her phone, hitting the last called number. Her phone crackling as it rang and rang, 'of course they don't pick up'. Her car began the journey up the canyon, following the crew signs.

David kept looking at his watch as his radio was going crazy, ' of course this woman was late' he thought. His first time In this position and everything has gone wrong on the first day! "David where is your saviour, you spoke of?" As he heard the anger in the directors voice a car pulled into the crew lot 'please be my actress' he thought as he watched the woman get out of the car, looking lost. David made a b line for her. 

"Your late!" He snapped at her "the actress has arrived I'm walking her to wardrobe and make up as we speak" he said into his headset.

Carmen just smiled "hey I live in LA, if you know that commute you would be telling me I'm early" she laughed as she followed the already speed walking man.

"I'm David I am the directors assistant, if you need anything you will be given your own personal assistant. I take it you have worked on a set before?" He looked back at her hoping he hadn't been given some high school drop out with no working knowledge.

"Yea, I know the ropes" she replied "so um when am i going to get to see a script?" 

David sighed 'of course her agent hadn't told her anything' he dug the days pages out of his back pocket "this is what we are shooting today, ill have a full script to you while your in wardrobe" he pointed at the trailer in front of them "have fun!"

Carmen was frozen outside the trailer, emblazoned across the door was the words 'cast a wardrobe' she gulped down her nerves as she walked up the tiny steps to the door.

The florescent lighting of the trailer flooded out the door as she walked in, she felt a bit lost when one of the women in there asked her characters name, she wasn't even told that! After some investigating she found out that her character was called Rachel, she flicked through the dailies trying to take in as much as possible when there was a knock at the door.

"Ms. Harrison?" A blonde guy asked at the door, he clearly worked out, his muscles breaching his shirt.

"That's me!" She responded trying not to sound giddy from the view.

" your script" he said smiling at her, his perfect teeth a perfect addition to her view "by the way I'm your assistant, if you need anything I'm here when your done here ill take you to make up and your trailer" she drifted off in his smile.

She finally surfaced and realised he was waiting a response "oh yea! Thanks.... You can call me Carmen by the way" 

"Well hey Carmen, I'm Austin I took the liberty of writing my number on the top of the script" with that he turned and walked for the door "incase you need anything" and with that he left the room as the wardrobe crew began sizing her and fitting her in costumes as she flipped through the script.

David felt like he constantly had the director breathing down his back, " "so tell me more about this fill in?" David was asked.

"She comes from a reliable agency, she is reading the script now and is in wardrobe, we will be back on schedule before you know it" he said and he hoped this wasn't another lie.

Finally she was done in wardrobe, after all the poking and prodding was done they took a few photos and hurried her on to make up, she laughed at how basic her outfit was. Cut off jeans and a plaid shirt and yet they took forever, as she walked down the steps Austin popped round the corner.

"Hey there" he Beamed "the make up trailer is this way" he started walking between trailers, stopping in front of another tiny door " oh I thought you might be thirsty" he said handing her a bottle of cold water as he watched her walk up the stairs.

"Thanks" she let a cheesy grin engulf her face.

The make up trailer was a lot busier than the wardrobe, " you the new Rachel" a woman asked, Carmen just nodded and she was pushed down into the makeup chair, 15 minutes later she was practically shoved out the door as they moved on to another actress.

Yet again Austin was out there waiting for her "looking good Carmen" he smiled, making her knees go weak. " right to your trailer, and ill let the crew know your ready" he started walking off " are you hungry or anything, trust me these days are long, I learnt this the hard way on my last set! Eat when you can"

" just point me to the food and I can get something" she didn't think she would ever get used to having an assistant.

"Just tell me what you want and ill swing by catering on my way to set" he said pushing the fact the she was basically going to have to deal with him being her assistant either way.

"As I guessing they are itching to start filming ill eat anything quick" she finally responded, flashing Austin with those 'are you happy now' eyes.

When they finally made it to her trailer he jokingly bowed pointing her to the door "your castle Ma'am" he laughed "make yourself at home, were gunna be here a while" he said as he walked off.

Carmen grabbed the handle of the trailer door feeling the lock click in her hand, opening the door the overhead lights sprung to life, illuminating the area. 'Now this is fancier than my apartment' she thought as she looked around at the space. With out even thinking her first instinct was to jump on the bed like a little kid, never one to grow up.

When he opened the door and saw her jumping with all her might on the bed he couldn't help but laugh, she was oblivious to the world, for a actress who had just fallen into a role like this she seemed to have no cares in the world. He watched her continue jumping until there eyes med and her face flushed with embarrassment.

"Uh hi" she said nervously

"No please continue, act like I'm not here" he giggled as he watched her get down and try and fix the sheets.  
He handed over some food " I told them half an hour so you have time to eat" he turned and went to leave.

"Wait! Where are you going?" She blurted out, her face flushing at the fact she sounded so needy.

"I was gunna leave you to eat, most stars don't want someone over then 24/7" he replied

She laughed at his reply "you keep saying stars, I'm just a normal person"she gestured to the other chair " stay, I'm not a fan of being the loser in the lunch room" she beamed a smile in his direction.

After 20 mins his headset crackled to life calling them both to set, on the walk there Austin was going over the back story of the movie with Carmen, seeing as she still hasn't had a chance to read the entire script, "it's one of those sappy Hollywood love story's, with some thrown in angst and issues along the way" he laughed "you know the typical thing they churn out of Hollywood"

"Not a rom-com fan then?" She asked as the set drew nearer 

"I'm just over it" he said as he waved at David alerting him that they were there. David walked up practically snatching Carmen away from her assistant.

"Did you read the dailies I gave you?" He asked clearly showing his stress "we are only gunna have time to do a quick rehearsal with Chris, these scenes today are easy for you both, thank god" he started walking away, looking behind him to make sure she was following.

Carmen was practically swimming in the set, it made her feel so small. Yes she had worked on sets before, she hadn't lied about that, but nothing of this size and she usually had days of of prep not hours. She took in a deep breath a they rounded the corner and David addressed her co-star.

"Chris!! Meet your new Rachel!" He said pointing to Carmen who stepped forward.

The muscles on this man seemed to be escaping every item of clothing that he was wearing,as he stood his 6'3 body towered over Carmen, making her knees weak. "Hey!" His voice seemed to engulf her, she expected a booming Thor like voice, but it was soft and warming, his accent sneaking through "I'm Chris"he stuck out his hand to her "and I know your character is Rachel but what's your real name?" He asked smiling.

Carmen's heart was racing, he had no need to introduce himself, she ha seen most of his movies, he was a Hollywood star, she felt a flush of embarrassment hit her a she realise he still hadn't moved. "Oh....I'm Carmen" she finally managed to say meeting his hand with his, she was quickly pulled into an embrace. His body was warm and smelt amazing, her mind allowed her to imagine waking up next to him, wishing she had read the script better, hoping for a sex scene.

"Okay let's get started" he said as he released her from his embrace. He sat back down on the director chair that had his last name emblazoned on the back of it, Austin popped up with a chair for Carmen, smiling at her as he set it down an disappeared again. 'He's an Interesting character' she thought as he eyes followed Austin out of the room.

After about an hour of running line back and forth to keep the director happy they finally got down to filming. Carmen was in heaven, finally her dream of being an actress was being answered, and with an amazing actor at her side she felt this was gunna push her Into the headlines. When there dinner break finally came around she was so happy to be heading back to her trailer, when she finally found it Austin popped up, still smiling even with the bags forming under his eyes.

"Still enjoying living the dream?" He asked opening the trailer door for her

"Ha! I really am, I just wanna sleep now though" she looked over at him almost as if to ask if it was okay

"Well if you want I can come and wake you up when your needed again?" He said, a part of him wishing he could join her in the nap, he had been working for 20 hours straight.

" okay that works for me...."he eyes surveyed his face "Austin...." She looked around the room while she composed her question " you look knackered, when was the last time you slept?"

He uncontrollably fidgeted his feet " well I'm on hour 20 of this shift" he let out a tired laugh "does it show?" As much as he loved his job he was really beginning to miss his bed!

Carmen sat down on the bed and patted the mattress beside her "you need a nap! Put your radio on loud and sleep for a bit" she smiled at him, feeling butterflies form in her stomach." But no funny business mister, I'm a movie star" she jokingly shook her hair and pouted.

His heart was racing, this girl is amazing, so down to earth to all the other people he worked with who basically left him outside there doors, he moved to sit down beside her unplugging his radio from its head set and placing it next to him with the volume up. His body began relaxing as he sunk into the bed, his back releasing all it's stresses from the day into the mattress. As he finally laid back he let out a sigh of relief, and felt Carmen lay down next to him, he was in paradise..... For now he thought as he slowly gave into to his need to sleep.


	2. The Club

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> party and bullshit

The radio crackled to life next to Austin waking him up, he looked down at Carmen who was snuggled up to him, making his heart warm up, how did he get here!

Austin registered the radio as it called him back to set to start breaking down the set, he carefully slips out of the bed, successfully managing not to wake her.

The sound of the trailer door closing makes Carmen jump, looking around she realizes she is alone and she stretches her body back to life. She gets up rummaging through her mini fridge hoping to find something to quench her thirst.

Suddenly she is brought back to reality by a knock at her door, smashing her head on the fridge ceiling she squeaks out a ‘Come in” and watches the door swing open.  
Chris is there, her heart feels like its in her throat, he’s standing in her door way topless, holding his shirt in his hand, his abs flex and move with every breath. “Hey! Were going for cast drinks tonight” he says as he walks in the room closing the door. “you have to come! We are all going to Winston’s” throwing his shirt on he smiles at Carmen “As your part of the cast now you have to go!” as she was nodding along to anything Chris said she heard the door open as his shirt finally joined his belt line. 

Austin was standing there, taking everything he is seeing in, a actor getting dressed in another cast members trailer is never a innocent thing, he feels his heart drop into his stomach. Chris turns to face Austin, a smile draped across his face “And of course you can come too Austin! Cast party at Winston’s”.

Austin really didn’t think that Carmen was that type of girl but as his brain replays his last conquests with the ladies he realizes he really is unlucky. He shifts uncomfortably at the request “I think I may have to decline” he wants to go but he doesn’t want a pity invite from him just because he’s standing there after they did what ever they did. He takes a second to compose his mind before getting back to work, “Carmen do you need anything else? As filming is done for the day” he shifts as he looks between Chris and Carmen. 

“Aww come on Austin, it wont be a party with out the whole crew there, and last time I checked you were a part of all this” Carmen smiled at him, going to sarcastically pinch his cheek.

Austin took a couple minutes to swallow his pride and let a smile place its self on his face “Fine, ill go” with that Chris walked past him placing a forceful slap on his back as he left. Carmen was just all smiles “I’m glad you changed your mind, want to meet at mine? I’m gunna be dragging my roommate out incase I get bored ha!” she said as they both left the trailer and walked towards there cars.

“Uh sure, lets say 8?” he managed to spit out as they made it to her car

“It’s a date” Carmen smiled “I’ll text you my address” she slinked into her car, starting the engine on the second attempt and driving off into the distance.

‘It’s a date’ Austin thought ‘Yea fucking right’

Carmen sped all the way home, she was so giddy after her amazing day, I mean this shit doesn’t happen every day! She threw the apartment door open and ran to her roommates room, standing in the door way with her ‘you’ll never guess what happened’ eyes as she watched her pace the room on her phone.

Finally Steffanie hung up the phone, “Okay spill it Carmen, you look like a puppy that needs to pee! What’s your pee Carmen” She laughed out

“Let me tell you about my day” Carmen squeaked as she jumped on Steff’s bed and relayed her entire day and made a point that they had to go out!! And be ready by 8pm so she could meet the sexy Austin.

“You would have a sexy assistant, ugh Car I hate you!” Steff joked as she got up and rummaged through her clothes “So what your telling me is we are going to a A-List party and you are basically now included on that list?” clothes start flying from her closet as she’s speaking “Don’t forget the little people man, remember I found this apartment” she said as she finally emerged holding some leather leggings.

“Ha pretty much, I’m kinda a big deal around here, incase you didn’t know….I mean I shit gold!” she said as she gets up to go find her perfect outfit and make some drinks for the two of them.

“A little pre-gaming never hurt” she smiled as she handed Steff the other drink. Carmen had managed to find the perfect little black dress with killer heels to match, she took a second to take in her friend’s outfit of leather leggings and a backless purple shirt and the hooker heels they always joked about when she bought them. Carmen couldn’t lie they looked HOT!

3 pre drinks down and there is a knock at the door! Steff couldn’t help but let out a squeak “Is this the hottie Austin” she yelled as she ran for the door, throwing it open.

“Uh hi…I’m Austin” he said as he thrust out his hand, feeling his face flush from the comment the whole street must of heard.

“Oh I know, I’m Steffanie” She smiled back moving to the side to let him in “Come in” as he walked past she mouthed to Carmen ‘WHAT A CUTE BUTT’

Carmen’s knees weaken at the sign of Austin’s smile, she’s not sure if that’s the vodka or just his sheer sexiness “Thirsty?” she asks, trying to hide her flushed face.

“Sadly ill be driving you lovely ladies tonight” he flashed his pearly whites at her again “Someone has to have you two dangling off there arms, and I wont lie I’m glad its me”

he took a second to look at both of them in there outfits, automatically feeling underdressed “Ready to go?” he asked as he watched Carmen nod and gesture to the door.

“lets fucking party” Steff yelled as she closed the door, watching Austin unlocking his vintage mustang and whispers to Carmen “you have got to be kidding me!! That’s a fucking ’67 mustang…that’s it you guys have to get married”

The engine of his car purrs to life on the first try and Steff gets in the back, and Carmen slinks into the passenger seat close enough to Austin to feel his body heat as he slips out her drive and into the busy road.

Austin was lost in his head for most of the drive; he kept trying not to stare at Carmen’s breasts that were on a mission to escape the top of her dress. He couldn’t believe his luck, driving to a soon to be A-List celebrity to a party, he let a smile dance across his face.

As they finally pulled up to the club Carmen’s stomach was flipping because of nerves, Austin takes one last moment to steal a look at Carmen noticing how nervous she looks he gently places his hand on hers “You’ll be fine” he reassures her, he then slips out the car to open the door for the ladies.

Standing on the sidewalk Steff finally pipes up “Dude!! He so has a movie boner for your Car” and with that they watch him hand over the keys to the valet. The paparazzi are out, flashing away as Chris saunters over to them, a massive smile adorning his face making sure to include everyone in the group and even welcoming Steff into a hug. Paparazzi were having a field day flashing away before they headed into the club, and of course they skipped the line.

Carmen and steffanie instinctively walk to the bar before Chris stops them, “Ladies we have a VIP table, Come on’ he gestures towards the VIP area that is closely guarded by a security guard who doesn’t even bat an eye at them, when Carmen looks behind her she realizes that Austin is no where to be seen.

Taking a moment she realizes that the guy wont let him past, she walks up to him tapping the guy on the shoulder “Uh he’s with me” she smiled as the rope is lifted and he is finally let through, she cant help but giggle to him “I’ve always wanted to say that” he smile beams across the room. Austin feels so shit about the fact he couldn’t get into the area off his own back he goes and sits in the corner of the couch and watches Carmen get introduced to all the other cast members, he feels completely deflated and he doesn’t care to hide it on his face.

Steffanie and Carmen are living this up! Dancing around and taking in the fact that they are surrounded by some of the biggest people in the industry, it doesn’t take long before Carmen is approached by a guy who’s arm automatically drapes around her waist as he speaks to her, and Steff is dragged into a drinking contest with Norman Reedus. 

Austin looks up from the couch he is so awkwardly perched on, feeling completely out of place, he takes his time watching the ice cubes in his drink succumb to the heat of his hand, swirling the water into his drink, his eyes lock on the arm draped around Carmen’s back and a jealous pang fills his body which he subconsciously tries to shake off. Why does he feel like this after just one day of work, he just sits there staring over at her laughing away at the group she is talking to.

Steffanie is knocking back Jager bombs with Norman trying to keep up with him, when he finally succumbs and states he needs a cigarette to clear his mind, and he heads for the door. She knocks back another shot and turns around instantly spotting Austin and his face like a smacked baby. Stumbling over to him and grabbing his arm “Stop being a party pooper Austin!!!” she says into his ear, making sure he can hear her, when they make it back over to the table of shots she offers him a drink but his eyes are focused on something else, so she decided to follow his sight line seeing that he is locked on the arm around her best friend she takes the shot and practically shoves it down his throat. “Stop being so anal Austin, we came here to celebrate and have fun! If I see you nursing that drink any more I’m gunna punch you in the dick” she laughed. He looked at her, feeling the warmth of the Jager taking over his chest, and smiling because he knew she was right.

Carmen is engrossed in the conversation she is having but starts to miss having her friends near by, she takes a moment to look over to where steffanie is and sees her Austin and Norman fucking Reedus doing shots, that was the final straw she had to break free and get shwasted with them! She took a moment to excuse herself from the group and managed to easily infiltrate the group of shot takers who were drunkenly debating over who would win a tug-of-war X-men or the Avengers.

Carmen took this moment in and couldn’t help but smile as she draped her arms over Austin and Steffanie’s shoulders “Did I miss much guys?” she laughs and all three of them produce a shot for her.

This will be a fun night she thinks as she starts joining them shot for shot.

This is the beginning of something epic!


End file.
